


Mine

by springbreeze



Category: Senyuu.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 06:25:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6184171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/springbreeze/pseuds/springbreeze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Call it a hero's selfishness! /Happy birthday, Alba!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

_Call it our selfishness, too._

* * *

The distinctive sound of Ruki’s gate opening directly above his desk was the only warning.

Alba snatched the closest textbook from one of the many piles surrounding his desk and held it over his head, squeezing his eyes shut, and was rewarded with the loud _splat_ he heard from the other side.

“ _Tch._ ”

“I heard that!” Indignantly lowering the textbook, Alba saw what appeared to be the upside down remains of a cake, its life cut tragically short by the collision with the cover. He glanced back up to where the portal had opened as he waved a hand to dispel the mess, spying two figures clad in the gate suit peering down and Ruki with her long sleeve concealing her mouth, but clearly grinning.

“Happy birthday!” Ruki’s high voice and Crea’s muffled one rang in cheerful unison as the gate opened wider to drop all three of them smoothly to the ground. Ruki bounded forward first to clasp Alba in a tight hug that he returned, while Crea and Ros extracted themselves from the suits.

“…Happy birthday, hero,” Ros muttered once he had taken the helmet off, his aura of displeasure hitting Alba in full force.

“…You can stop making that face,” Alba sighed, and couldn’t help but puff himself up just a little smugly. “I’ve learned since last year! You won’t get me with that again-BWEH!?”

“Aah hero, why is your face so red? You’re disgusting.”

“Because! You! Slapped me!” Holding a hand to his throbbing cheek, Alba shot a tearful glare at the other man. “It’s my birthday, give me a break today!”

“Huh?” Crea tilted his head. “Does that mean you’re fine with it every other time, Alba-kun?”

“Ye- _No!_ ”

“…”

“Please stop looking at me like that.” Alba heaved another long-suffering sigh, but the corners of his lips quirked upward nevertheless. “Thanks for coming over.”

Ruki giggled. “It’s your birthday! Of course we’d come visit! But this year we thought we’d do something different from last year’s surprise.”

“Ros’s greeting was surprise enough, honestly…”

“Not enough if it didn’t work.”

“You just really want to throw cake at me, don’t you!?”

“Of course!”

“Damn that smile of yours!”

Clapping a hand on Ros’s shoulder to interrupt them, Crea beamed. “Now now, Shii-tan, you said you’d try to restrain yourself today, didn’t you? Let’s just ask Alba-kun already!”

“…That’s what we came here for, I suppose.” Ros shrugged and rubbed the back of his neck as nonchalantly as he could pretend, before looking up to meet Alba’s eyes. “What would you like for your birthday, hero?”

“Eh?” Alba blinked. “You’re just asking me?”

“That’s the plan, yes.”

With Crea and Ruki gazing at him in expectant excitement, and Ros waiting expressionlessly as usual, it took only a split second for Alba to make up his mind.

“…You. All of you.”

Ros’s eyes widened. In the next instant, he scooped Ruki up in one arm (“Uwah!”) and tugged at Crea’s sleeve with the other. “Crea, call the police. We’re dealing with a highly experienced criminal here—”

“ _That’s not the way I meant it and you know that!_ ” Alba threw his hands up in exasperation and groaned. “Anyway, I mean it though! I just want to spend the day with everyone! Nothing would make me happier.”

“Alba-san…” With a reproachful, watery expression of pity, Ruki sniffled. “You really have no standards…”

“Wha- I thought you’d be more touched!”

“But… But you’re just so boring, Alba-kun!” Crea puffed his cheeks out. “Birthdays are for doing something exciting, like having a great big party, or going to an amusement park, or escaping from jail!”

“Huh? Is that last one really something you do on someone’s birthday?”

“Fine, fine, we get it,” Ros cut in with a sigh. “We had all sorts of things prepared according to what you might say, but as it turns out, like Ruki said, hero has absolutely no standards. How pitiful.”

“You can stop with the no standards thing.” Crossing his arms, Alba thought he might fume. “We haven’t been able to all get together for a while, so I just want to use my birthday privilege to do this much!” Even as he was very aware of how embarrassing his own words were, Alba did not feel like suppressing the warm, genuine feelings in the least. “They’d be nice, but I don’t need big parties, or presents, or anything fancy. All I need is the people I have the most fun with.”

And Alba smiled widely at last, because for all their complaints, he knew that they would never, ever refuse. “So, can I monopolize you guys for today?”

They stared at him, Ruki, Crea, and Ros, for a long moment, before the little and former Demon Lords (in name) exchanged pleased glances. Crea nudged Ros then, a silent, smirking signal to deliver their answer, and Ros promptly pinched his best friend’s nose very hard.

But he stepped forward with a long, deep sigh, red eyes flicking in Alba’s direction, and a faint smile formed on Ros’s face as well.

That alone would almost have been enough of a present.

“You’re so simple, hero. Why do you even need to ask?” The words, in that gentle, easy tone that Alba had learned to listen for in Ros’s voice, washed over him in soothing waves. “Well then? What shall we do today?”

Alba stretched his hand out, grinning as Ruki put her sleeve-covered hand over his palm, followed by Crea, and then Ros last, before he laid his other hand on top of the pile and squeezed.

“Let’s go on an adventure.”


End file.
